The Cabin
by homeslice-of-a-homegirl
Summary: I love you." "It's been years, Harry." A sob choked in her throat when he grabbed her hand. In a swift movement, he was kneeling before her. "I am a coward." He kissed her palms and held them over her heart.
1. How did you find me

Hermione walked into the cabin

a/n: this is my first one shot hope you guys like it. R&R.

Hermione walked into the desolate cabin. She had walked farther then normal into the forest and seemed to have lost her way back. It was getting dark and she hoped that the run down cabin just ahead would be abandoned. Throwing her wet coat onto a knob by the door, she turned to look at the shack she landed in. Running a hand through her long chestnut hair that was soaked from the rain, she decided the cabin must be enchanted, because the inside by no means matched the outside.

The unstable appearance on the exterior must be to ward off hikers from trying to come in. She turned back to the door and put up wards to block out muggles and intruders. Whispering the spell for protection, she watched as her wards wrapped around the previous wards. Wait…previous wards? Damn, she thought, someone lives here. Of course someone lives here, why else would it be enchanted? Sometimes she wondered if she really was the smartest in her class.

Glancing down at her watch, she noticed it was pretty late. She could probably grab a few hours of sleep and leave before they woke up. She studied the room to try and remember every last detail, not wanting to put on thing out of place. Spying a blanket on the couch, she smiled; well at least she will be warm tonight. Walking over to the couch, she debated taking her shoes off or not. She slid her boots off and lay back on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her. Not giving where she was anymore thought she closed her eyes and drifted off.

-_Just when I think the world forgot me along came you_-

Harry watched from the top of the stairs as she put her own wards around his cabin. How did she find me? He wondered. She was still as interesting to watch as she had been in Hogwarts. She still thought out her every move. Smiling, he shook his head. He watched her curl up on the couch and fall asleep. Her beauty had only increased over the years. Her once bushy hair was now curly. Her little nose and full lips fit her face, just like the dark circles under her tired eyes. She must be exhausted.

He had missed her. Years of hiding had never felt so long as it did at that moment. He had heard that she was looking for him. But he couldn't face her, not after what he did. She remembered a noble Harry Potter who killed Voldemort. If she really knew the truth, she would run as far from him as she could. He took her in, writing to memory the image of her long slim body stretched out on his couch.

Pulling his wand out his pocket, he lifted her and floated her up to his bedroom. He wrote a quick note and placed it by the bed, hoping it would help ease the shock of waking up in a bed she did not put herself in. Taking one last glance at her, he left the room.

"Kreacher," he called when he got downstairs in the kitchen.

A loud pop sounded through the air, as the house-elf made is entrance. "You called, Master," Kreacher said bowing low at Harry's feet.

"Eh, yes," Harry said rubbing the back of his head. "You don't perhaps remember Ms. Granger's favorite dish do you?"

"Yes, it was quite strange. Cajun shrimp with fried rice," Kreacher replied studying his master.

"Could you make it for me?" Harry asked wondering why it was so difficult. "Um, make sure you make enough for two, ok?"

"Right away master," Kreacher said getting started on cooking.

Harry walked to his downstairs bathroom. A cold shower could not hurt, he thought. Turing on the water, he stripped out of his clothes. He sighed as he stepped under the cold flow and let the water run down his hot body. He placed his face in the stream and wondered how the night would pan out.

_-How could the world forget you, even now the stars still whisper your name-_

Hermione woke to the smell of Cajun shrimp and fried rice cooking. Stretching out to her full length, she moaned at the silky feeling of the sheets on her bare legs. Wait. When did she cover herself with silk sheets? Opening her eyes slowly, she realized she was not on the couch anymore. Oh, dear God, the person had found her and put her to sleep in their bedroom? Something was not adding up. She noticed a spare piece of parchment on the side table by the bed. Picking it up she read the note that was hastily written on it.

_I know this all may come as a shock to you, but do not worry I mean you not harm. The bathroom is in the door to your right. You will find everything you need in there, including clothes. I will be downstairs cooking dinner. I suggest you clean up before you come down as it might help with your nerves. -HP_

Hermione reread the note at least five times. She could not place it but for some reason the writing looked oddly familiar, like she has seen it before. And who was HP? Shrugging, she headed toward the bathroom and shrugged off her torn robes. She entered the warm bath. Her muscles moaned in relief and the scent of lavender filled her nostrils. It was her favorite bath scent; one that she used to take long baths with at Hogwarts only to be teased by Harry and Ron.

A frown crossed her face. Something about this place was very unsettling. It has been years since she thought of the three of them together. Yes, she had looked for Harry, but now it felt as if she was just looking for herself. Hermione was a different person now, her mind was different now, and so were her beliefs.

It had been five years since Harry accidentally killed Ron and no one had seen him since. For a little while she disappeared herself as well only to be found by the order. Well, Ginny had found her, but she was on a mission for the Order. The youngest Weasley had found her shacked up in a little house in Peru working as a cleaner. Hermione had not been able to face reality after losing both of her best friends. Ginny had helped her get back on her feet and had reinstated her into the order.

After probably the most relaxing bath in her life, Hermione made her way down the stairs outside the bedroom door. Surprisingly, once she left the bathroom there was a lilac robe, her favorite color. Hermione could not tell if all this was a coincidence or planed, but right now she did not want to analyze it.

The smell of Cajun shrimp and fried rice was too much for her to ignore. She had dressed quickly and was currently making her way to the source. She found the kitchen in no time and grabbed a plate. She ignored the nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her this was too strange.

"I see you found the kitchen ok."

_-Your name has been magically written on my heart-_

Hermione paused mid spoon; she was currently heaping food on her plate. She turned slowly to see who the person was behind her.

"Harry?"

She placed her plate down on the counter. There was no way that Harry Potter was standing behind her. His body was taller and leaner, but still packed with muscles. No, this was not the Harry she remembered. The man standing before her was someone else. His eyes were too sharp and lacked the shining emotion the old Harry always carried, so what if they were emerald. His hair was too long, reaching his mid back, so what if it was black and slightly wavy. And where were his glasses?

"Yes, Hermione, it's really me."

"But…how…what?"

Her confusion was written on her face, as she had not seen him since Ron's funeral. The memory still brought tears to her eyes.

"_Harry. Harry wait." She ran to catch up with him. Grabbing his arm she turned him to face her. With her hand she wiped the tears from his face._

"_I killed him." Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her bushy hair. "I didn't even see him. I just threw the curse and killed him."_

"_Shh, it was an accident, no one blames you." She stroked his head, murmuring calming words in his ears. He sobbed on her shoulder his magic going berserk. "Harry, you have to calm down." Hermione watched in horror as a tree uprooted itself and flew fifty feet in the opposite direction. She had to calm him down before he hurt someone else._

_Harry pushed off of her and turned his back to her. "Get away from me."_

_She placed a hand on his taunt shoulder but he shrugged it off. "Harry?"_

_He walked into the forest leaving her standing there. _

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Here."

Harry walked around her and filled himself a plate. He grabbed her plate and motioned for her to follow him into the living room. Hermione followed numbly and sat down next to him. She took her plate from his extended hand and began to eat.

"My favorite, how did you remember?"

"It's hard to forget things about you."

Hermione stared down at her plate and tried to swallow the lump of food in her mouth. That would explain the lavender scented bath and lilac robe. A glass of red wine appeared before her. She lifted the glass to her dry lips and took a long sip. The tears had a will of their own, because they seem to be falling even though she was trying her hardest to stop them.

She placed her plate down on the small table before her. Turning, she looked at Harry. He was studying her with an unreadable expression.

"I love you."

"It's been years, Harry." A sob choked in her throat when he grabbed her hand. In a swift movement, he was kneeling before her.

"I am a coward." He kissed her palms and held them over her heart. "I knew since the Ron's funeral. But how do you tell your best mate's girl, the mate that you killed, that you love her?"

"I was your friend too, Harry. I broke up with Ron months before he died because I realized I loved someone else."

"Oh, who?"

"You."

She watched Harry's emotions run over his features. He grabbed her faced and kissed her. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as he deepened the kiss. Years of dreaming of this moment only sweetened the kiss.

"Make love to me, Harry."

Harry looked deep into her chestnut eyes, giving her a chance to change her mind. Slowly, he pulled his shirt over his head before he stretched his body over hers. The muscles in Hermione's abdomen contracted and her throat felt dry. Harry pulled her robe off her, stretching her arms above her head. He softly kissed her eyelids, nose, and lips. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt him nip her neck. Harry kissed the swell of her breast over her bra. His skilled hands released the clasp from behind her back. She helped him remove her bra, grabbing a handful of his hair when his warm mouth circled her taunt nipple.

Harry pulled each nipple with his teeth and circled his tongue around them. He licked his way down over her soft stomach. He played with the waist of her knickers, slowly removing them with his mouth. He smirked at Hermione's gasp when he flicked his tongue out to taste her.

Hermione felt the heat rise on her cheeks, but she spread her legs shamelessly to Harry's exploring tongue. She wiggled her hips wantonly, shivering when he slid his finger into her wet sex. She lifted her body until she was upright facing him and moved her hand down his chiseled chest. She pulled at the button of his pants and dipped her hand in to free his pulsing sex.

"Now, Harry, I need you now."

Harry placed his manhood in position, leaning down to kiss her before plunging deep into her. Hermione cried out in ecstasy. She raised her hips to match Harry's rhythm. Harry placed kisses all over her face and neck as he pounded into her. He grabbed her breast and teased her nipples.

He shifted their position so that she was sitting on his lap, riding him. Hermione arched her back as her orgasm took her over, pressing her breasts into Harry's face. He buried his face in the soft mounds as he rode out her orgasm before his hit him.

Harry lifted her hot sweaty body and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and cuddle next to her. They made love that night more then once. Hermione felt as if her heart would explode. For the first time in years, she felt happy. A smile played on her lips as she fell asleep.

_-But I could never be enough for you-_

Hermione woke early the next morning and stretched her well-sexed body out. Where was Harry? She stood up, got out of bed, and looked around the room. Maybe he was in the bathroom. She walked to the door slowly, listening for the sound of water running. When she opened the door, she saw it was empty but the bath sure did look inviting. She slid into the water, letting its warmth wash over her used muscles. Maybe he is in the kitchen, she rationalized.

After a great bath, she wrapped a small house robe around her body and made her way down the stairs. She saw that their plates from the night before had been cleared away and there was no sign that they had even been in the room. She made her way to the kitchen and found that the dishes had been cleaned and the food had been packed away. She grabbed a plate, vowing this time to finish her food. Hermione sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen and devoured her food. She was trying to ignore the small voice in her head telling her he was gone.

After washing her dishes, she went out to the living room and sat by the fireplace. A small letter on the table with her name on it caught her eyes.

_Hermione,_

_Forgive me I am weak. I will never be good enough for you. I killed Ron, not by accident, but because I loved you. He was what stood between you and me. Now that I have had you and tasted your sweetness, I realize I am nothing but the scum on your shoes. I do not expect you to ever want to see me again and I will not force my presence on you. I have left the cabin. It is yours if you want it. In the bedroom there will be a suitcase on the dresser. Inside is a gift for you. Keep it and use it for it is all I could ever give you._

_-Love Harry_

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. He had killed Ron for her. Despair rushed through her body. She had found him and lost him all in twenty-four hours. She curled into a ball and cried. After what felt like hours, she slowly made her way upstairs. She grabbed the small suitcase off the dresser and opened it. Inside was a key to a vault in Gringotts and a number.

Hermione apparated to the Order's headquarters and let everyone know that she was fine. She flooed to her flat and quickly made her way to her bedroom. She tried to forget everything that had happened the night before. Shrugging off her robes, she fell onto her bed. She pushed the reminder that they did not use a conceptive charm from her mind as sleep took her over.


	2. Unavoidable Truths

Hermione walked into the pregnancy ward at St

a/n: I had meant to keep this as a one shot, but it did end pretty open so I'll see how this chapter goes, depending on the reviews and alerts I will decide whether to end it in the next chapter or keep it going so let me know ok. Thanks.

Hermione walked into the pregnancy ward at St. Mungos. It has been three months since the night at the cabin and she was not quite ready to face reality. When she had missed her period the first month, she had put if off as stress. When she missed the second month she blamed her lack of eating. However, when the third month rolled around, her excuses were dwindling. Not to mention the recent bouts of morning sickness.

Now normally she was a smart witch and probably, if she had been in her normal state of mind, she would have come to the hospital in her first month. However, to her credit, she felt as if she had a great excuse. Really, it's not everyday you find out your ex boyfriend was killed by his best mate, who happen to be your best mate too. Not to mention the fact that you love him, or the fact that he loves you too, and the only reason he killed your ex boyfriend and his best mate was to get to you.

Well, it did not sound so crazy when she said it in her head. Hermione signed her name on to the waiting list and waited to be called. She took her seat by a large plant that sounded as if it was humming a famous muggle lullaby. Playing with the hem of her shirt nervously, she looked around for any familiar faces. She wished she had someone with her but the only person she trusted was Ginny, and she had something to do today.

Hermione grabbed one of the wizard pregnancy magazines and began flipping through it. Any help she could get she would take. A familiar voice caught her attention from one of the examining rooms. She craned her neck to get a better view of who was talking.

"Thank you again for all your help."

Was that Ginny? Why would she be at the pregnancy ward?

Hermione stood and quickly made her way to the younger woman. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Hermione!"

Ginny looked behind her nervously. "I was just helping a friend out. Just found out she was pregnant and I was here for moral support, you know."

"Oh wow, that was really ni…"

"Hey, Gin, the doctor said cats were bad for pregnant woman to be around. Is there anywhere else you can store Granger's deranged cat?"

Hermione blinked her eyes. There was no way the person she saw standing behind Ginny was really the person she saw standing behind Ginny. "Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, her face full of shock. When in the hell did that happen? And how? Ginny looked back and forth between the two people standing by her. She did not know where to start with the explanations. "Hermione, it's not what it seems."

Draco's eyebrow shot up and he looked at Ginny questionably. "What is it then, Gin?"

Ginny knew she had messed up when he asked her that question. Biting her lip nervously she tried to think of a way to get her self out of this situation.

Hermione grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Ginny, it's ok. So what if you're dating Malfoy."

"Married."

Hermione looked at Draco. "What?"

"She is married to me."

A sharp pang shot through Hermione's heart. Ginny got married and didn't tell her? She looked at the other girl, her eyes begging for an explanation. "Ginny?" she said softly.

"Ok, fine. We have been married for about two years now. It was right after our honeymoon that I found you in Peru. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Tears were running down her friend's face. How could she think that I would not understand? Hermione wondered. "Oh, Ginny, I don't care if you married Malfoy. All I care about is that you're happy."

Hermione and Ginny embraced in a large bear hug, both sobbing and whispering their apologies. Draco rolled his eyes and waited for the two emotional women to finish. When they pulled apart, he asked a question that has been bugging him since they bumped into the other woman.

"So, what brings you here, Granger?"

As if right on cue the nurse called from the main desk. "Ms. Granger, the doctor will see you now."

Ginny studied Hermione's red face, which was blushing. "Draco, why don't you go ahead. I'll meet you at home, ok?" Draco watched the look pass between the other two women and nodded his agreement. They watched as he made his way over to the floo network and disappear.

A nurse called Hermione's name and indicated for the witch to follow her into a private room. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled the other woman with her. Once she was situated on the examination table, she decided to ask the question that was bothering her. "So it wasn't really your friend that was pregnant, was it?"

Ginny smiled at her friend. "No, I'm pregnant, exactly two months. Draco is ecstatic."

"How did that happen?"

"What, the pregnant part or the Draco part?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The Draco part. I'm pretty sure I can figure out how the pregnant part happened."

"It's a long story but after Ron's death and Harry's and your disappearance, I just latched on to what was left of my old life. Draco was there to comfort me when I needed it and pretty soon we began to get closer and were depending on each other for more then comfort. Maybe one day, I will tell you the full story, but not today. Now, you tell me what brings you here."

Hermione snorted. "I would have thought it would have been obvious."

"Yes, but when and with whom?"

Before Hermione could answer, the doctor walked into the room. After he introduced himself as Doctor Patel, he checked her vitals. "Now tell me, Ms. Granger, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"About three months ago."

"I see, have you had a history of being irregular?"

"No."

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

Hermione turned beet red. She turned her head to avoid Ginny's eyes. "Three months ago."

Doctor Patel pulled out his wand and placed the tip on her belly. "I'm just going to do a pregnancy test. Most likely that is what your ailment is but if not, then I will need to run some tests, ok?"

Hermione nodded her head to show her agreement. She held her breath as the doctor mumble the spell. Not wanting to look, she closed her eyes. Then she felt the warm glow of the wand, showing the results.

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger, you are indeed pregnant."

She stared down at her stomach, her face blank. Pregnant? Well, if that just did not complicate matter's more.

"Now, I understand you are muggle born, is that correct?"

"Yes." Hermione looked at him confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"Is the father a wizard?"

"Yes."

Doctor Patel took in her confused expression and smiled gently. "Wizard pregnancies are different then muggle pregnancies. Well, the symptoms can be. Seeing though that you are muggle born, that has yet to be seen. How bout I give you some pamphlets?"

Ginny took over then. She squeezed the other woman's hand reassuringly. "That would be great, Doctor."

"You should move in with me and Draco," Ginny said after the doctor left to get the reading material.

"What?" Hermione looked at the other woman as if she had lost her mind.

"I'm serious. I don't want you to go through this alone." Ginny squeezed her hands.

"Who said I was alone?"

"No one, I just," Ginny paused trying to remove her foot from her mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume things like that. After all, I did hide being married from you."

Hermione looked at her and smiled. "I would love to stay with you, I was just playing. Are you sure Malfoy will be ok with it?"

"Depends on which Malfoy you're talking about, me or Draco?" Ginny replied dryly rolling her eyes. "He will just have to deal."

"I don't know, Gin."

"It's ok…"

"Here is the reading material I promised you," Doctor Patel said as he re-entered the room, cutting off Ginny waving the pamphlet in the air. "Now, I also have some pregnancy potions for you that are very simple to make or buy and I want to see you again in a month to check your progress, ok?"

Hermione took in everything the man just said to her and agreed to all he asked of her. After they said good-bye to the doctor, Ginny convinced her to go to lunch with her, claiming it was a celebration for their pregnancies. The witch even invited her husband.

Hermione munched on her pasta, tuning in and out of their conversation. Her ears perked up when she heard her name. She looked to see both of them staring at her.

"What?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I understand you will be staying with us from now on."

"Oh, only if it is ok with the both of you."

"I think it's a great idea."

Hermione looked at the blonde man in shock. "Come again."

"Well, I will be putting in more hours at my business for the next few months and Ginny will be lonely. I think you girls would be good company for each other."

Ginny beamed at her from across the table, a small smile played at Draco's lips. Well how could she say no to that?

"Oh, and one more thing," Draco said patting his mouth with his napkin. "I'm sure your baby's father would want to meet us. I could arrange a dinner where we could all get together and get to know each other."

"Um, I don't think that would be necessary. The father really won't be in the baby's life," Hermione said nervously, fidgeting in her seat.

Ginny eyed her friend suspiciously. "Who is the father?"

Hermione stared down at her plate, wishing she were anywhere but here.

"Harry Potter."

a/n: ok don't forget to let me know if you liked it or not.


	3. Sometimes the facts are hard to swallow

Hermione stared at the door of the ministry apprehensively

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I just started a new job. R&R

Hermione stared at the door of the ministry, apprehensively. Wringing her hands together, she debated turning around. _Come on_, she urged herself, _what happened to that good old Gryffindor spirit?_ She snorted. Gryffindor spirit her arse. Hermione gathered her nerves. She had put this off long enough.

Exhaling, she walked into the small telephone booth and picked up the receiver. She punched in the number code and closed her eyes, awaiting the unsettling feeling of the entrance as she made her way into the ministry.

She had already had her daily morning sickness but it had proved that it could and would strike again in any given time. She really should try that peppermint tea Molly kept trying to push on her. Ginny had been drinking it faithfully since day one and she hardly had any morning, day, or night sickness. Some witches are just lucky, she thought.

After handing her wand over to be checked in, she made her way to the department of records. She asked the woman at the desk to direct her to the murder records. If she recalled correctly, they had stored a pensive of her memory and Harry's. She even heard they had pulled Ron's last memory as well.

She walked over to the W aisle and found the case key. She made her way back to where the evidence was kept and found the box. Tears welled in her eyes as she read his name, Ronald Weasley, printed in black. It was so final, so formal. Everything he was not.

Placing the small bronze key into the lock, she opened the small box. Three pensives lay before her. She eyed them wondering which one to start with first. Well, seeing as she had one in there, it only seemed right that she should look at that one first. After all, she didn't really remember that battle all too well. She lifted her pensive out of the box and sat down cross-legged on the floor, slowly dipping her head into it.

_Flashes of light flowed by her. Shouting. Screams. Hermione scanned the field for any sign of her past self. She spotted the past her standing by a tree yelling a curse. A figure crept up behind her past self and grabbed her arm. Hermione watched as the younger her tried to break free, but the person held on tighter. A curse hit the tree next to her; sparks flew, and hit her. Hot. Hermione looked at the other her and remembered feeling hot. Everything was hot. Pain. She grabbed her arm. She watched as the figure twisted the arm of her past. He was breaking her arm. _

"_Stop!" she heard herself scream. _

_On the other hand, maybe she screamed it to her past attacker. The other Hermione kicked at the person imprisoning her. He laughed. She knew the laugh. Who was it?_

"_Please," her past self begged._

"_You will always be mine, Hermione."_

_Ron?_

_Hermione froze. Was this why she blocked the memory? Had Ron tried to hurt her? She watched as she continued to struggle. The other Hermione bit the hand on her arm. A cry of pain, released from her captor's lips. Hermione gasped as Ron backslapped the other her across the face. He swung again. Then black._

Hermione tried to catch her breathe. The fear she felt in her memory still beat at her heart. Ron had attacked her. That could not be right. No. It was not. Maybe she got the memory wrong. She debated if she should go back into the memory, but reality slowly sunk in. Ronald Weasley had attacked her.

Maybe it was wrong. Maybe she had to see from Harry's view to see what he saw. She slowly stood up, careful not to break the pensive, and replaced it into the box. She carefully removed Harry's pensive and sat back down on the floor. She lowered her head into the mist.

_Harry ran past her. He looked angry. Furious. He lifted his wand and yelled a curse. Hermione watched as a death eater fell. Then he stopped as if he was frozen. He just stood there. She walked over to him. She wanted to comfort him. _

_He was shaking with anger. His emerald eyes locked on something or could it be someone? Hermione scanned the crowd to see what held his attention. It did not take her long to find it. She watched as Ron stormed over to the tree she was standing by. _

_She watched as he grabbed her arm, a sick feeling playing in her stomach. Hermione could feel the tension coming off Harry's body. Something caught her eye, something she didn't see in her pensive. A death eater aimed a curse at Ron's back the same time Harry threw his. She watched in horror as Ron slapped her only to slump over in death from the curse from the death eater's wand. _

_Harry had killed a dead man. _

Hermione straightened her tired body. She felt drained. Tired. Ron had attacked her. In addition, Harry was walking around thinking he killed his best mate. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood and placed the pensive back into the box. She eyed the third one wearily. Was she ready to view it? Did she want to view it? Hermione placed the lid back on the case box. She would look at Ron's pensive, but not today, and maybe not tomorrow. She was not ready yet.

Hermione made her way out of the ministry. Slowly, she made her way to the Three Broomsticks. She knew she could floo to Malfoy Manor there. As she walked through the front door of the pub, her stomach grumbled loudly. The smell of pea soup entered her nose. Yum. What the hell? She hated pea soup. Finding a table in the back of the pub she took a seat.

"What can I get you, miss?" Tom the bartender asked from across the counter.

"Pea Soup and warm milk," she answered not thinking about what she said.

A few minutes later, Tom hobbled out from the behind the counter and dropped her food onto the table. "Pea soup and warm milk like you wanted, miss."

He grunted as he walked away. Hermione eyed the soup for a minute. She grabbed her spoon and quickly began to devour it. Picking her milk mug up, she quickly poured its warm contents down her throat. Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed her belly. The events of the day played at her mind. Emotions that she had not felt before yanked at her already overworked heart.

It was almost like the shock was starting to wear off and reality was setting in. How could Ron do that to her? Anger coursed through her veins. She had made up her mind that she was going to return to the cabin and try to find Harry. She had to let him know, and not to mention the pregnant part.

Oh God, the pregnant part. Why was this suddenly bothering her now? Was it the fact that her baby may never know his or her father? Maybe it was the fact that Harry would never be part of her life again. Did she really believe that? Why hadn't she thought about these things before?

Sweat beaded on her forehead. She fanned herself with her hand when a thought hit her. How was she going to tell Ginny? Well, at least now she didn't have to tell her that Harry killed her brother. No, now Hermione had to tell Ginny that the brother she loved had attacked her.

Checking the time on the clock above the bar, she cringed slightly. Ginny was going to kill her. She had promised to be home by four and it was four thirty now. She would worry about telling her about Ron some other day. She threw a few sickles on the table and made her way over to the fireplace. She yelled her good byes to Tom and flooed quickly to the Manor.

"There you are. I was so worried," Ginny exclaimed from the chair she was perched in by the window.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up and then I got hungry."

"Say no more," Ginny said, at the mention of food.

On more then one occasion, Ginny had fallen prey to the urge for certain foods. Draco had once walked in on her eating sardines and ice cream. Let's just say, that was a night to remember.

"Well I hope you have a little room left," Ginny said smiling and gesturing to a silver tray covered with small pastries. "I made them."

Hermione eyed the treats greedily. Ginny grabbed one from the tray and handed it to her. With a soft murmur of thanks, Hermione took it and shoved it in her mouth. The sweet coconut filling seemed to roll around her mouth and dance on her tongue. The flakey pasty crust melted in her mouth.

"That was amazing," Hermione exclaimed grabbing another one.

"I know. I have been eating them all day," Ginny laughed.

Ginny called for a house elf to bring them some tea and then they moved to the back patio. Last summer, Draco had warded the patio against bugs so it was a pleasant place for afternoon tea on a good day.

"How was your visit to the ministry?" Ginny asked after settling down in a wicker chair with a huge pillow.

Hermione blew on the top of her tea carefully. "It went ok."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

A soft pause filled the room before Hermione answered. "Yes."

It was at that moment that Draco decided to come back. He was waving the Daily Prophet in the air. He plopped down next to Ginny grinning from ear to ear. "You're not going to believe this, Gin." He handed her a page of the prophet suddenly spying Hermione. "Hey, Hermione, missed you there." Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco Malfoy may no longer be involved in the Dark Arts but he still had the attitude that went along with it.

"Oh my god," Ginny exclaimed handing the page to Hermione.

"Saint Potter, who would of thought?" Draco said laughing and playing with Ginny's crimson hair.

Hermione took the page from her hand. A small gasp escaped her lips as she read the Headline.

**Harry Potter Confesses to Murder**

A/N: I know, a major cliffhanger but hey, I'm evil. Remember R&R.


	4. Surpise

Hermione released the breath she was holding in

a/n: Hey sorry for taking so long to update just been a little busy. Thank you to all who have reviewed and keep them coming. R&R

Hermione released the breath she was holding in. It had been three months since Harry turned himself in and she was still trying to find where they had placed him. Of course, Draco was no help. He just shrugged his shoulders and said 'they put him somewhere'.

Ginny had tried coaxing it out of him but the damn man would not budge. Hermione told Ginny about the pensives and tried to get her to come see them. However, Ginny said she could not handle watching her brother die no matter who killed him. Molly and Arthur refuse to even speak of Harry and instantly clammed up when his name was mentioned.

Which is why she was at Azkaban, again, for the hundredth time and was about to ask again for the hundredth time if she can talk to Harry Potter, even if it was just for five minutes.

"I've already told you miss, we can't let anyone in no matter who you are to him."

"This is ridiculous! Even Lucius Malfoy can get visitors and he is a death eater!"

"That's because none of Lucius Malfoy's visitors are willing to help him escape. Now you, on the other hand, are a different story."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I'm five months pregnant! How am I going to help Harry escape?"

The guard just shrugged his shoulders and turned his back towards her. Hermione felt her bottom lip begin to quiver. Oh no, she thought, not here… not now. She was not going to cry. Damn these unpredictable pregnancy hormones. She hated the fact that she started crying at the drop of a hat.

Wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, she tapped the shoulder of the guard. He turned with a grunt, not even attempting to hide the ignorance on his face.

"I already told you, Miss, Harry Potter gets no visitors."

"Please, I'm begging you," Hermione grabbed his hand. "I can give you money."

She sounded frantic, and slightly crazed, but she just had to see him. The guard looked her up and down. His eyes lingered on her swollen breasts and then down to the grip she had on his hand.

"I don't need money but I can think of something you could give me." A sick smile spread across his face.

He eyed her breasts again and licked his fat lips. Hermione tried to step away from him but he grabbed her and pulled her close. She could feel his hot rotten breath against her face.

"No, stop." She pushed against his chest trying to get away.

"I believe she said no," a voice said from behind them.

Hermione felt the guard let her go. Her head hung low as the red creped onto her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir," the guard stammered. "I didn't see you there."

"I see that," Draco said, his mouth set in a grimace.

Hermione looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Draco hated seeing women cry, especially the ones in his life. He scratched the back of his head as he studied her. Shaking his head, he motioned for her to come over to him. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around his midsection, crying into his robes.

"You're dismissed," he said coldly and as in control as he could with a sobbing woman hanging on to him.

He looked back down at Hermione, not quite sure what to do with her. He patted her head as if he would have patted a dog. Ginny was really rubbing off on him, he thought shaking his head.

"Stop crying," he ordered softly but she only cried louder. "Oh for goodness sake, I will take you to see Harry Bloody Potter if it will make you shut up."

Hermione poked her head up sniffling. "Really?"

"Will you stop crying?" Draco asked.

She nodded her head yes and stared up at him with big eyes.

"Then yes, I will."

"Oh, thank you, thank you." She hugged him tightly and, much to his distain, placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Stop that," he said swatting her off him. "Follow me, and try to act like you don't know me."

He stormed off, not even looking back to see if she was following. Hermione walked quickly, not wanting to lose him. After all, when was she going to get a chance like this again? Draco must of taken her the long way because all they seemed to be doing was climbing stairs.

After about the third flight, she had to call out to him to take a break. He stopped but made no effort to hide his impatience. When she said she was ready, he took off and, once again, Hermione was playing catch up. She could feel the sweat building up when they finally stopped.

"Here we are," Draco said, pointing to a metal door.

"He's in there?" she asked, moving to the door slowly.

Draco did not answer her. He just opened the door and partially shoved her in. She looked over her shoulder and shot him an annoyed look, to which he just shrugged and closed the door.

Hermione looked around the room. Well, it wasn't really a room, more like a corridor. She walked down the hallway, nervous of what she would find. As she neared the end, a guard stopped her. "State who you are here to see."

She gulped, hoping not to go through her last guard experience again. "Harry Potter."

He pulled his wand out and gestured for her hand. He tapped his wand to her palm and said a quick spell. Hermione watched in amazement as the palm of her hand turned green. The guard nodded his head and then motioned for her wand. She handed it over to him and he then led to a small room.

"Harry Potter will be in soon."

Hermione paced the small room. She was nervous. It would be the first time she saw him in five months and boy, did she have lots to tell him. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not hear him enter the room. He watched her for a few minutes as she paced, wringing her hands. She was just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her.

"Hello, Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione froze. He was here. She turned slowly and looked at him. He had lost weight and his hair seemed to have lost its shine. His eyes were dull but yet still full of emotion. She wanted to hold and punch him at the same time.

He was a sight for sore eyes. Hermione watched as his gaze paused at her belly. She smiled and walked over to him. Taking his hand, she placed it over the growing bump of her belly. Harry jumped slightly when he felt a small thump against his hand.

Hermione ran her hand down his face lovingly. "Harry, meet your son."

a/n: hoped you like it, I'm not really a fan of pregnant fics so its hard to wrap my head around this one. Anyway review folks, and thank you Hermisia for betaing.


	5. Freedom is worth it

"I want to defend Harry in his case."

Draco looked up at his wife's very pregnant friend. He really needed to start locking his office door. Pushing the blonde hair, that had fallen onto his face back, he studied her. Her thick hair was pulled back in a tight bun, defining the sharp angles in her face. She wasn't bad looking, at least not for a mudbl…. Muggle born.

"Why would they listen to you?" he sneered. "They would write you off as his pregnant lover who was too love struck to see the truth."

"That's not true," she stated. Her eyes started to water and he could just hear the sobs that were on their way.

"It is and you know it." He paused to let it sink in. "Besides, no one ever represented by a woman has ever won a case."

She stared at him with a ghost of a smile. "I know you don't think much of me, Draco, but don't forget that I was top of our class before I left school. Not to mention I was an auror for about two years so don't try pulling my leg. I know for a fact that every case represented by a woman won so what is the real reason you don't want me in the court?"

"Aw, hell, Ginny would kill me if she got wind of what was going on." Draco shook his head. "Just drop it, please. I will find someone to represent Potter and I will make sure he wins."

"You know, Malfoy, I think marrying Ginny was the best thing that has ever happen to you," she said before turning and leaving the room.

"Or the worst," he mumbled under his breath. He locked his office door. He didn't need any more interruptions today.

_Is the price you pay for freedom really worth it_

"How did it go?" Ginny asked, looking up from the book she was reading when Hermione entered the room.

Hermione plopped down, well eased down she didn't do much plopping down these days, into a the lounge chair across from her.

"He said he would find someone to represent him and not to worry. He would make sure Harry won." She smiled at the house elf who handed her a cup of tea. "Really, Ginny, what's wrong with real servants? Must you keep house elves?"

Ginny smirked as she closed her book. "You try giving them clothes. They love it here and Draco and I go out of our way to make their lives perfect."

"I guess," Hermione mumbled into her tea.

"Did you mention the pensive to Draco?"

Hermione's head shot up. "How could I forget that?"

Easing back up out of her chair, she hurried as fast as she could to Draco's office. Throwing the door open she rushed in.

"Malfoy, I forgot…," she paused trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell….how on earth?" Draco shook his head, eying the door suspiciously.

"I forgot to mention the pensive," she blurted out after catching her breath.

"What pensive?" he asked, still looking at the door.

"The day Ron died, both Harry and I gave our memories to the Ministry. They were also able to pull Ron's last memory."

"How do you know they have even kept them?"

Hermione sighed. "Because after Harry confessed to killing Ron, I came back and did a little investigating of myself and was able to find them."

Draco snorted. "Figures." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will check it out. Now, can you please, and I'm being the very nice when I say this, get the hell out."

Hermione left the room quickly, not wanting to really annoy him. Ginny or no Ginny, she still didn't put it past the man to put her out.

_Can you handle a life in chains_

Harry shuddered. Life in prison certainly didn't seem to be looking up especially now that he knew he had a son on the way. His trial was any day now and he had no idea who would represent him. He hoped it wasn't Hermione. Not that he didn't have faith in her, he just didn't want her to stress herself. A smile played at his dry lips cracking them slightly. He licked them, tasting his blood. Spreading his body over the cot in his cell, his eyes drifted close with the image of his soon to be family playing in his head.

"Harry?" a soft said, waking him from his almost slumber.

"What?" he grumbled, slightly annoyed to be wakened.

"It's me, Hermione."

Sitting up, he took in the sight of her. She was standing in a soft yellow robe that looked like sunshine for the prison walls.

"What are you doing here," he asked, walking to the bars. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm pregnant, Harry, not invalid," she said rolling her eyes.

She motioned to the guard to let her in. Stepping back, Harry watched as she made her way into his cell and toward him.

_If I had you the key will you be able to open the lock_

Draco stood in front of the door to the retrieved memories muttering to himself. A witch walking by could of sworn she heard him say something about bloody Potter but she couldn't be sure. He stared at the door for a few more seconds before storming in and demanding to see the pensive pulled from Potter, Granger, and Weasley during the last battle.

_Or would you forget it all and give up_

"Mr. Potter, where is your representative?" The Minister asked him with a snide smirk on his face.

Harry looked around the crowd, questions in his eyes. His gaze landed on Hermione's face who was looking more and more anxious as the clock ticked. She whispered something to Ginny who seemed just as confused as she was.

"Well, Mr. Potter?" the Minister asked.

"I'm not sure, Minister," Harry said quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Hermione rose. He shook his head at her and she sat back down, biting her lip. The door of the court swung open and Malfoy stomped in, letting the door slam behind him.

" I'm here to represent Harry Potter."

The minister stared down at him in disbelief. "I can officially say I have now seen everything. Malfoy defending Potter." He shook his head again and looked back and forth between the two. "Proceed with it then."

"Thank you, Sir," Malfoy said. He cleared his throat and glanced over at a stunned Harry. "Before I proceed, I would like to show the court three pensives."

_Don't worry Love I will release you_


End file.
